


consequences

by Cinma



Series: Serendipity [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Romance, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinma/pseuds/Cinma
Summary: They definitely should have been a little more careful.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Serendipity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641151
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9728361

Sakura could pinpoint the exact date and time this would have happened. It doesn’t lessen the shock, though.

Not entirely.

Because she knows how this will end… and a part of her is dreading the aftermath. But staring down at the pregnancy test and seeing that positive staring right back at her, she can’t help but feel elated.

_This baby is Shisui’s._

For just a moment, Sakura allows herself to bask in her own happiness.

.

She was avoiding him.

He wasn’t certain, but he could tell when Haruno Sakura wanted to be found.

And she certainly did not want to be found at the moment— _especially_ by him.

Having just finished an escort mission to Wave country, which had the misfortune of being extended _twice_ , Shisui was eager to track down the pink-haired woman. Just thinking about their _sweet_ goodbye before he left had his groin stirring in excitement. 

She had been extra sensitive that time… and more vocal. The image of her panting above him as she rode him got him through the boring nights standing watch. Definitely the most memorable night of his life so far, Shisui thought to himself with a smirk. He had gone without sleep that day, which definitely slowed down his team during their three-day journey, but it was so, _so_ worth it.

_God, he wanted her._

He made a mental note to check the hospital next as the Team 7 training grounds came into view.

.

Sakura knew he’d be looking for her the moment he stepped foot in the village.

Two weeks was a _very_ long time for the couple. She had been eager to see him up until the moment she found out she was pregnant. It definitely came as a shock, knowing how careful they had been. Sakura sat at the dining table, fingers tangled in her hair in an attempt to soothe the forming headache.

She needed time to think about her predicament.

Knowing Shisui, he would instantly know something was wrong. He was _that_ attuned to her well-being.

To think that she was now carrying his _baby_ —

“This is new,” a voice said.

The sound of the window sliding shut startled Sakura out of her thoughts.

_Shitshitshit._

“How’d you know I was here?” she asks weakly, meeting his gaze.

Ino had offered up her apartment while she was away. Sakura had assumed it would buy her some time.

“Lucky guess,” Shisui replies, shrugging. “Something wrong?”

Sakura bit her lip.

_To tell or not to tell._

It was now or never—

“I’m pregnant.”

.

Shisui imagined a lot of things in his life.

Being a father was never one of them.

And yet here he was.

“Are you sure?” he asks, at a loss of what else to say.

Sakura gives him a pointed look.

“Right… medic-nin.” Shisui forces out a weak laugh. “How could I forget?”

“What do I do?” Sakura says, more to herself than to him. “There was less than 0.01% chance of this happening. We aren’t technically supposed to _be_ together because of your stupid clan.” She sucks in a deep breath. “Oh god, your clan.”

“The elders will have a field day over this, that’s for sure,” Shisui replies, earning a glare.

“Should I keep it?” Sakura all but whispers.

She spares a glance over at Shisui, who is no longer smiling.

“It’s unexpected,” he says eventually, choosing his next words carefully. “We can figure something out. But the choice is entirely yours.”

“I can’t even be happy,” she says instead. “Knowing the political turmoil this is going to cause.”

Shisui moves to kneel in front of her, grabbing her chin so that their eyes meet. “I love you,” he says simply. 

And that’s all the reassurance she needs.

.

Things don’t pan out quite as Sakura expects.

Suffice to say, the clan elders were furious.

Her mentor, even more so.

_“What were you thinking, messing around with_ Shisui? _”_

What was she thinking, indeed.

There are quite a few nicknames that she earns for getting knocked up, none of them are particularly pleasant.

_Uchiha Whore. Tsunade’s Disgrace._

One man in particular lets Shisui know exactly what he thinks of the “elite Uchiha” reproducing with a clanless nobody. Unfortunately for him, Shisui had no qualms about letting the man know _exactly_ what he thought of that.

The whispers don’t quite die down, but there are less of them.

.

“Do you think they’ll have the sharingan?” Sakura asks.

“Hm.” Shisui pauses his ministrations on her feet. “Hard to say. Most of the Uchihas who married outside the clan weren’t included in the clan records.”

“Figures.” Sakura snorts, wiggling her toes so he can continue the massage. “Well, I hope for both our sakes this little one has _something_.”

“Your eyes, preferably,” Shisui responds, a devious smirk forming as his hands move from her feet to her thighs. He can feel his dick getting harder as he lifts the edge of her shorts, revealing pink curls. “No underwear today?”

“It’s been… stuffy.” The last word comes out more as a gasp as Shisui’s fingers slips between her folds. “Now?”

_“Now.”_

.

Their daughter is born on the first day of Summer.

Much to Shisui’s happiness, she has Sakura’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was definitely my first time adding some type of implied smut since writing fics. I was going to try my hand at including a whole scene but I couldn't find a way to work my way into it without throwing off the format/pace of the story. 
> 
> Maybe next time!


End file.
